1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a lighting apparatus, an illumination light source, and the like that include a light-emitting element such as a light-emitting diode (LED).
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor light-emitting elements, such as LEDs, are small and highly efficient with a long product life, and therefore are expected to be a light source of various products. Particularly, LED bulbs (bulb-shaped LED lamps) have been under development as an illumination light source that will replace existing fluorescent and incandescent bulbs (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-313717).
For example, an LED bulb includes an LED module, a globe covering the LED module, a driving circuit that causes the LED module to emit light, a circuit case that houses the driving circuit, and a base that receives power from outside.